


Avatar Day Cosplay

by allywonderland



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for International Fanworks Day 2015 and also keeping the spirit of Femslash February up!  Korra and Asami dress up as Avatar Kyoshi and the Kyoshi Warriors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avatar Day Cosplay

            Korra stood up, tapped the toes of her feet on the floor to get a feel for the soft leather boots, and adjusted her elaborate headpiece when she heard a knock at the door and Asami called, “You ready in there?”

            “All dressed.” She turned to look at Asami in her own Kyoshi Warrior costume, tray of face paint in hand. "Ready to do me up like Avatar Kyoshi?"

            “I've been practising long enough,” Asami said, smiling.

            Korra smiled back and kissed her, careful of Asami's own face paint, and then sat on the vanity chair to finish getting ready.


End file.
